T Rex and a Vampire
by Vampire of Staffs
Summary: The newspaper club plan a trip to the human world, to Jurassic Park. But, the longer they stay there, the quicker things fall apart... AU
1. Chapter 1: The Journey

_**T-rex and a Vampire**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Jurassic Park. **

**Chapter 1: The Journey. **

"Ohhh, I'm so excited!" screamed Moka right down Tskune's ear without realising.

"Owwww, Moka," Tskune said in a calm voice but with pain from the scream his vampire friend had done.

"Sorry, Tskune. Couldn't help myself," said Moka giving Tskune a puppy dog look with her emerald eyes. The pair were sat on a bench at the bus stop waiting for the others to turn up.

Tskune thought to himself, 'I can't believe we actually have the chance to visit Jurassic Park – it's going to be great but what makes it even better Moka is coming, too.' Unknown to him he was drooling and had a massive dorky grin on his face.

This was interrupted by Moka's sweet, gentle voice asking, "What's wrong, Tskune?"

"Nothing, don't worry," he nervously responded.

Moka gave him a confused look. 'I hope I don't hurt Tskune because if there is any blood I won't be able to help myself.' She gave a sad look and held her rosary tight and she heard her inner self speak to her through her mind, _"I won't be sorry for sucking his blood."_ Moka ignored this statement, hugged Tskune and happily remarked, "Tskune, I'm so glad you're coming with me!"

To which he replied, "I don't really have a choice, Moka. After all, it's a trip for the newspaper club," and smiled at her. The next thing he heard was Moka muttering his name softly—but he didn't get a chance to reply.

"Get your hands off him, Moka!" A very jealous Kurumu ran over to them and pulled Moka away from him, threw herself at the poor boy and made sure his head landed in her chest.

"Don't worry your bosom buddy will take care of you," Kurumu whispered but it fell on deaf ears as Tskune couldn't hear her due to the two big melons covering his ears. To his surprise, though, Kurumu fell backwards off him. He noticed an ice dagger sticking out her forehead and then he felt an icy chill come over him.

"I wonder where she is hiding this time…" a confused Moka mumbled looking around her surroundings – and then received her answer as a golden washtub fell out of the sky behind the nearby bus timetable.

"Oh you girls I'm so glad you're my friends," Tskune commented to which all the girls (the ones that were conscious anyway) smiled at him, and then the group heard a song of cosmic love.

"Hey you guys!" They turned to see Miss Nekonome arriving on the bus. The group boarded the bus.

As Tskune made his way onto the bus driver turned to him. "You're in for a rough ride boy." His tone was sly and creepy, sending shivers down Tskune's spine. 'I wonder what he meant by that,' but Tskune shook it out his head and sat down next to Moka but got pulled away by the succubus.

"You always sit next to _her_! And never _me_!" He turned to see tears coming from her powerful eyes and felt a wave of pleasure come over him as he lost control of his body and grabbed her. This caught the attention of Moka.

"Kurumu, you promised you would never use Charm on Tskune again!"

"Sorry, Moka, but I'm sick of you getting the most of his attention. I need some for myself or…" She trailed off.

"Or what?"

"I'll _die_!"

The bus went silent as everyone heard this and turned to Kurumu.

"Of course. She's a succubus," explained the witchling. "They need love to survive—especially from their chosen one, which is of course Tskune."

Kurumu burst into tears and pulled Tskune close to her.

"Please guys! Let me have Tskune with me for this journey… I beg you."

"Ok… but I'm not very happy about it," Moka grumbled. 'Man, I really thought Tskune and I could talk on this journey but I guess not.' She faced to the window and watched as they passed through the secret barrier to the human world.

"Well students, time to board the InGen helicopter to take us to the island," a very warm male voice said to the Yokai lot and they followed his instructions, with Kurumu still holding Tskune.

'I really want to snatch him out her arms but its keeping her alive and I don't think it would be right for Kurumu to no longer be a part of our lives.' The pink haired vampire let out a gentle sigh as she sat down but to her shock she was sat opposite her favourite palaeontologist Alan Grant. She squealed with excitement trying to resist the urge to jump on him and bite into his neck.

"So you're the group of monsters. But, please, don't take it in an offensive manner as I only mean it with kindness."

"Y-yeah we are," stammered Moka whose cheeks had gone a bright pink colour much like her hair. She tried not to make eye contact for fear of losing control.

"You are a bunch of very kind... hmmm what would be a better word?"

"How about monsters because that's what we are. It's no hidden fact that you're human and we are monsters."

Tskune flinched at this statement because he is a human pretending to be a monster only to be close to his friends.

"What's wrong Tskune?" a worried Kurumu questioned.

"Oh nothing. I was just getting comfortable," he replied. 'Oh man, if they found out I was human I would be killed. I just know it.'

Moka looked at Tskune almost knowing what he was thinking. 'Oh Tskune. I'm glad you are doing this because a life without you is not worth living now I know you.' she turned her eyes back to Alan

"Umm excuse me, Mr Grant?"

"Please call me Alan, I hate being formal" he laughed

"I have to ask what your favourite predator is?" Being a predator herself, Moka was intrigued.

"The velociraptor. It is the single most clever predator of its time."

"Oh mine, too!" an excited Moka exclaimed but in the back of her mind she heard from her other self.

"_Mine is Tskun_e."

'Shut it you or else.'

"_Don't make me laugh; you can't even protect Tskune without my help". _This statement left Moka's heart sinking as she knew it was the truth. She just wasn't strong enough to protect the one she loved.

**A/N: Guys, this is my first story I am writing and I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of many to come. I got my sister, Yunagirlamy, to proof read this for me so if future chapters are not to this standard it means she was not available to proof read it. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Descent

_**T-Rex and a Vampire**_

**Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Jurassic Park. **

**Chapter 2: The Descent.**

"Please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to make our approach to the helipad."

'Oh damn it, I can't find the buckle.' Moka fumbled around trying to find the other half to her seatbelt – Alan reached over, grabbed the buckle for her and placed it in her hand causing Moka to smile. "Thank you Alan." She blushed. 'Oh, he is so kind but I can't forget about Tskune.' The vamp giggled at that thought and looked over to the human. She gave him a smile that made his heart melt and made him feel almost weak.

"Ummm, Tskune?"

"Yes, Moka?"

"I'm thirsty." The vampire licked her fangs.

"Ok, ok I'll let you drink my blood then." He smiled.

"Yay! Oh, thank you!" The vampire moved closer to her prey and tilted his head to the side and sank her fangs into his neck. "_Oh_! … Ahhh…"

"Uhhh….Moka…y-you're sucking too much." Following his words, Tskune collapsed onto her.

"Oh shit, sorry, Tskune!" She cried out after releasing her fangs from his neck and she then cradled him, crying. "Please be alive!"

A massive grin came from on his face. "Oh, Moka, I love that feeling."

"Stop it you two!" a teary eyed Kurumu shouted. "You only get to do that this once, Moka, because if you hurt him it will spoil the trip!"

"I'm sorry, Kurumu," commented an apologetic Moka, "I promised you could spend time with Tskune. Tell you what, you can go into the same jeep as him and I'll sit with Alan."

"Ok then, you got a deal! You aint too bad, Moka. I might like you yet." She winked at her main love rival.

The pair giggled and felt a hard bump as they hit the ground. The door swung open and they were greeted by John Hammond.

"Hello everyone… Dr Grant." He smiled.

"Urgh, I told you to call me Alan," he remarked, "Has Elie arrived yet?"

"Not yet, Alan, she is arriving within the next hour or two."

The group clambered out of the helicopter and turned to the amazing waterfall next to them.

"Wow," the group awed—apart from Tskune whom still hadn't woken from Moka's bite. Kurumu carried him to the second jeep and placed him inside.

"She has really done some damage this time!" she cried "I know you will be ok though, Tskune."

"I _know_ he will be," giggled Yukari "I'll nurse him better!"

"How about I freeze him, then he will live forever."

"No!" yelled both Kurumu and Yukari.

"I only offered."

The jeeps departed and once boarded, Moka turned to Alan.

"I hope I didn't scare you by doing that to Tskune?" she asked him.

"No not at all! After all you are a vampire and he's a human so his blood is like a drug to you."

"What! How do you know?"

"The school headmaster told me."

"He knows that Tskune is human?"

"Yeah, don't you think he could tell when Tskune passed through the secret barrier?"

"I guess…" Moka sat there scared that something bad might happen to Tskune. 'Wait… if he was to be killed it would have happened by now… I don't know what to think. I love him and I want to tell the others but I'm too scared they will hurt him…"

"Oh, hi there, Kurumu," a weak Tskune managed to say "Where am I?"

"We are on the way to the visitors centre, so just rest."

Tskune had already closed his eyes by the time she finished

"Damn you, Tskune, for not letting me finish my sentence." She frowned but then beamed at the fact he was in her arms. 'No one loves you more than I do, ever since you saved my life.'

"_Let's be friends with her ok? You know? Like you and I have become friends." _

'_I can't believe he just did that for me.'_

"_Friends, you and I? Listen, Tskune, you've got the wrong idea about me, I only rescued you so your blood wouldn't get swiped from me. That was it. I'm not like the other Moka you know."_

'I'll never forget that day because it was the one that made me love you.'

The group arrived at the visitors centre and immediately a very excited Moka screamed. "Ohhh, wow! Look at the T-rex hanging up in the middle of this beautiful building."

"You're one very excitable girl," laughed John.

"I know. I'm sorry, Mr Hammond."

"Never mind." A gentle smile came across the gentleman's face. "Shall we continue with the tour?"

The group followed John to the cafeteria where a tired Tskune woke up in Kurumu's arms. "Where am I now?" he groaned while rubbing his face.

"You're in the cafeteria of the visitors centre." Kurumu smiled at him. 'I hope he will be ok; I can't lose him to anything or anyone.' She sat him down, walked over to Moka and whispered, "Thank you, Moka, for letting Tskune spend time with me."

Moka looked at her but never said a word. All she did was nod, sit next to Tskune and grab his arm. "I'm sorry!"

"Huh? Oh, don't be sorry, Moka. After all I don't mind meeting your needs."

"Oh, Tskune."

"_How about meeting my needs Tskune?" _

"What the hell? Moka, I just heard your other side. Is this normal?"

"No it's not. I'm the only one who should be able to hear her." 'Hmmm, I wonder why Tskune could hear her and I couldn't.'

John entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but the tour cars are here." He looked over in Tskune's direction. "I think you will like the cars we have." He had a feeling that Tskune might like the Ford Explorer.

As the group left the visitors centre, Moka seized Tskune's hand without even realising that she had and turned to him.

"We are going to sit with Alan to help our knowledge grow about these amazing beasts."

'That is out of character for Moka—it must be the excitement.'

It was much more the fact that it was the smell of blood in the air – she could smell it everywhere. It tickled her sensitive nose causing her to go hot under the collar trying not to suck Tskune's blood.

"_I wonder if we will be able to spend time with the human in peace." _

"We will, trust me. I'll make sure we are with him." However, Moka didn't realise she said this out loud and in Tskune's ear.

"What are you two planning now?" he chuckled.

"Ah! Umm, nothing! Ignore me, Tskune, I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"It's ok, Moka, don't worry about it." 'Man I wonder if she realises how much she means to me.'

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter of T-Rex and a Vampire I for one have no idea how many chapters this will have but I promise one thing when I am done with this I shall write another story about Rosario + Vampire anyway guys thanks again and I hope you will stick around for Chapter 3: The Nightmare.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Nightmare

_**T-Rex and a Vampire**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Jurassic Park. **

**A/N Sorry about spelling Tsukune's name wrong in the last two chapters guys but I will spell it correctly from now on. **

**Chapter 3: The Nightmare.**

The tour cars started to move with no driver at the wheel.

"Oh, my god, it's moving by itself!" screamed the vampire.

"It's on a track," was heard from the intercom in the car, "Spared no expense."

"Hey, has anyone seen Miss Nekonome?" questioned Kurumu.

"When I last saw her she was looking at the fish in the main room to the visitors centre," replied Yukari.

_-Cut to Miss Nekonome-_

"Meow! They look so delicious! I just wish I could have one…"

_-Cut back to the group-_

'I wonder if we will be able to see any of the dinos?' Moka asked her inner self.

"_Yeah we should be able to, but think—we are with Tsukune and only Alan is the other person in the car. Use this time wisely to spend time with Tsukune because I have a feeling things are going to take a turn for the worse_."

'What do you mean?'

"_All I'm saying is be careful because you never know what could happen._"

"What's up, Moka? You look worried," Tsukune said, concern flashing in his eyes.

"Oh it's nothing. I just feel a bit dizzy, I need some blood."

What sent Moka and Tsukune into shock was when Alan announced, "You can have some of mine if you want."

"I … Uhhh, I don't think that's a good idea, Alan. I only like Tsukune's blood and I don't want to become hooked on yours plus we never know—you both might need the strength later."

"That's very true. I have a feeling something is going to happen soon and it's not going to be nice either."

The cars stopped outside the T-Rex pen but the dinosaur was nowhere in sight.

"We will try and coax her out using bait," the group heard over the speakers in the cars.

'Oh no… please don't let me see any blood or else I won't be able to help myself' thought Moka, grabbing her Rosary.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump_.

"Everyone looked over to where the goat is and saw the amazing T-Rex stood there.

"Oh wow! She is so beautiful!" awed Alan "I have only ever dreamed of seeing one."

"Tsukune, look!" screamed the pink haired vampire grabbing him.

"Wargh! Moka, careful! You nearly made me head-butt you. You are really strong you know that right?"

"Sorry, Tsukune. I don't know my own strength." She laughed.

The hungry rex sniffed the tasty treat but walked away.

"What!" shouted a shocked Alan "Why did she not eat?"

"Well if she is anything like me. I will only jump on Tsukune when I'm hungry for blood. Never beforehand." 'I hope she isn't hungry right now.' The cars started to move again carrying on with the tour the group started to hear the pitter patter of rain on the cars. "Oh no it's raining! I hope we don't have to get out of the cars…"

"Don't worry Moka I have an umbrella," replied a smiling Tsukune.

In car number two Kurumu sat there fidgeting.

"What's wrong, Kurumu?" asked an intrigued Yukari.

"I…Ummm…. Need the toilet." Kurumu blushed.

"I'll stop the cars, hold on a second."

"If I wait any longer I'm going to burst!"

Just as the cars started to come to a stop Kurumu burst out the door, unfortunately taking out Yukari in her rush but she just laughed it off as she saw Kurumu fall into the toilet head first. "That's what you get for running!"

Moka rushed over to her fallen love rival. "Kurumu! Are you ok?"

"Y...yeah I'm fine," she stammered as she got up, "Umm Moka can you wait outside please?" The blue-haired girl's cheeks flushed an even brighter red.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Moka giggled.

'Damn it! That was so embarrassing and now everyone will laugh when I go out there again.' But to her surprise, when she walked out everyone but Alan was there asking if she was ok. "I'm fine guys. Thank you all for asking. I thought you guys were going to laugh at me."

"Why would we laugh at you, Kurumu? You fell over!" Tsukune smiled as he picked her up.

"I smell so bad now after having a head first dunk into the toilet," she chuckled, "Well I know you didn't laugh but that little witch did." She darted her eyes to Yukari.

_Clang!—_A golden washtub fell onto Kurumu's head.

"Ouch! You little bitch! What did you do that for?"

"Just to knock some sense into you." Yukari snickered but then felt wet on her face. Then, all of a sudden rain just crashed down out of the sky, causing a scream to emit from Moka's lips.

"Quick, guys! Back into the cars!" shouted Tsukune as he carried Moka getting shocked by the electricity coming from her. "Don't worry, Moka. I'll get you dry."

As the group ran back, Mizore noticed the cars lights were not on as they were previously before. 'Hmmm, I wonder why they are not on… oh well; I need to get out of this rain.' The group managed to get into the cars without getting too wet but Moka was sparking like mad shocking both Alan and Tsukune making them scream with pain.

"_Damn it we should have gotten back into the cars sooner, but I guess we owe thanks to Tsukune." _

"Yeah you do—I didn't have to carry you and get hurt in the process."

"_You can hear me? But only the other Moka can hear me. This is strange, very strange."_

"I know it is but I guess it's nothing to worry about."

"What's… nothing to worry about Tsukune?" Moka managed between painful gasps.

"It's nothing, Moka. Here, just rest ok?" He placed his coat over her as she was lying in his lap cradling her 'Please be ok, Moka. We all love you and would hate to see you hurt.'

**A/N: Ok guys, thanks for reading this chapter. I did struggle with this one I admit, but it's because I don't wana get into the action straight away. Also this is based entirely off the anime not the manga; so don't expect Fairy Tale unless the anime introduce them. So yet again thanks for reading guys and girls and I shall see you in Chapter 4: The Outbreak. Until next time take care.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Outbreak

_**T-Rex and a Vampire **_

**Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Jurassic Park.**

**Chapter 4: The Outbreak. **

The cars started to move again, carrying on with the tour as they went along. Moka's sparking was getting worse. "Stop already!" she screamed. "It hurts so much!"

"Don't worry Moka, I'll look after you," Tsukune managed between painful gasps. Every time Moka sparked he wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I'll never leave your side, I promise," he whispered into her ear.

"Wow, have you seen the light coming from Tsukune's car? It's bright," Kurumu questioned.

"Yeah you're right! She must be in a lot of pain."

All of a sudden Moka let out a massive ball of electricity around her causing the cars to stop.

"_What the hell? How did she do that? Even I don't have that much power inside me!" _

"Hey, the electrics have gone off!" cried Yukari.

"You're right! It has – even the lights on the fence have gone off!"

"This is bad, very bad…" Alan mumbled.

"Hey look! We're outside the T-Rex pen….Ummm where is the goat?"

Suddenly there was a loud bang on car number one's roof. Kurumu looked up and screamed at the sight of the goat's leg sitting on the Perspex roof. "No way! This can't be happening!" she cried. But things got worse as the cables started to snap, sending the fence crashing down onto the car with Alan, Tsukune and Moka in. Kurumu looked over to the pen and saw the mighty beast stood there with hunger in her eyes. Then the rex moved over to the second car with the others in and started to sniff it—until a spark of electricity come from Moka grabbing the rex's attention. The rex started to make its way over to the car.

"What the? Kurumu, have you noticed that the T-Rex has monster energy?"

"Yeah! I can sense it but I thought it was bred here in the human world?"

"Yeah, it's really weird! What do you think, Mizore?"

But Mizore didn't reply because she was not there. Instead, she was trying to freeze the animal to protect the others.

"just freeze already!" But, unfortunately the rex would not freeze because the monster energy coming from it overpowered Mizore's. For some reason, though, the rex ignored the snow woman and carried on to its target with hunger in its eyes.

"We need to get out of this car!" exclaimed a terrified Tsukune, still holding Moka. 'Damn it, not like this! I can't let Moka get hurt.' The loud pounding footsteps stopped. 'Well this is it, Moka. I guess we are goners…' But to his surprise the car filled with a bright pink and purple kind of light.

"_When the rosary seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self vanishes and her inner vampire… awakens." _

"Who the hell is saying that?" questioned Tsukune.

"Tsukune, let go of me so I can sort this mess out! I'm not weak unlike the other Moka."

"Ummm... I... Uhhh… didn't take your rosary off, Moka, so how are you here?"

"You idiot it's not around my neck anymore, look." Moka felt her chest but to her surprise the rosary seal was still there. "What the hell! Hey, wait a minute! Didn't the narrator say when my rosary seal is removed? Ahh, hell with it! I got bigger fish to fry." Moka stepped out the car to find the rex staring straight back at her 'Wait there is monster energy coming from this beast and it surpasses my own!' "Tsukune I know I don't say this ever but we need to run, you too, Alan, this is bad news! You three get out of here as well!" However, the trio were already on the move.

"Way ahead of you Moka!" shouted Kurumu as she flew off carrying Mizore and Yukari. "We will meet you at the Visitors Centre. Come back in one piece you hear?"

"Come on, this way quickly! Over this wall!" The three made haste over the wall, where the rex came out of. Luckily for them the rex decided to chase after Kurumu and the others, which brought them some time to get away.

"Hey, hang on a minute! Didn't the rex just come out of here?" asked a confused Alan.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, how the hell has it turned into what is practically a sheer cliff?"

"I don't know, but you pair need to shut the hell up and use the cable to get down. The last one there is taught their place!"

Tsukune, knowing it was a bad idea to lose, moved so fast down that rope it even surprised Moka.

'Damn it I was looking forward to teaching him his place.' She felt a slight bit of disappointment inside her but carried on down. Tsukune had already reached the bottom, which was unfortunate for Alan. "Hey, Alan guess what? You have to learn your place."

"Moka, don't be so horrible to him. After all, we need to be injury free."

"Tsukune, you're no fun. I have no idea what the other Moka sees in you," she laughed as she punched him on the arm which sent him flying into the nearby tree. "Oh shit! Sorry, Tsukune!"

"Hey Tsukune, Moka maybe we should rest up in the tree?"

"Good idea but first I want to figure out why I'm out here with this thing still attached to me." The rosary then fell off. "Maybe it didn't come off correctly then… but, still I shouldn't have come out. Something strange is going on here and I intend to find out what is going on."

**A/N: well here it is chapter 4 I know it's not great and for that I apologise guys and gals but it will get much better I promise you that I just have a lot going on at the moment oh and you get points if you got the reference with the mistake in Jurassic park where the rex pen turned into a sheer cliff as such. Also some people seem to be trying to put me off writing this but I am going to carry on regardless so I hope to see you all in chapter 5: rosary troubles.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rosary troubles

_**T-rex and a Vampire**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Jurassic Park**

**Chapter 5: Rosary troubles **

"Looks like we will be safe here," Moka calmly said. "Right then, Tsukune, I'm going back inside – don't get into any trouble!" she chuckled. Moka took her rosary and placed it back on her choker. Her silver hair turned pink, her harsh, red eyes faded back to loving emerald and she collapsed into Tsukune's arms.

"I got you." He smiled.

"They better not soon die or else I'll have to teach them their place," sighed Moka but her voice was not the kind loving one – but instead it was Inner Moka's.

"Wait, now I know that isn't the other Mokas voice!" exclaimed Alan.

"Ummm… Moka? Aren't you meant to be in the rosary?" questioned Tsukune "What's going on for you to be still out but in Outer Moka's body?"

"What the hell? What am I doing in this body?"

"Wait, Moka, I have an idea!"

"And what idea is that Tsukune?" But before she got her answer Tsukune ripped off her rosary and got blinded by the light that was let out. "Damn it, Tsukune, what idea is it? Ohhhhh, I see now but shouldn't the other me be here instead?"

"That's what I was thinking!" Tsukune started to have tears swell up in his eyes. "Does this mean I won't be able to see the other Moka anymore?" he cried.

"Tsukune, listen to me. I'm sure she is fine, but we need to figure out why I can be in both forms and why that T-Rex has monster energy. For now, though, we need to rest and gain our strength back for the journey back to the Visitors Centre because we don't know what we might encounter now." Moka grabbed the rosary off Tsukune, put it back on and fell down into Tsukune's lap.

'Moka I wonder if I'll ever see you again… I know that you are the same person but it would not feel right without you here with us. '

"Hey, Kurumu, do you think the others will be ok?" enquired a tired Yukari, yawning.

"I really don't know but they should be. After all, they have Moka with them." Kurumu sighed. 'Tsukune please be alright. I just can't wait to be by your side again.'

"Look you pair, let's just get some rest. We will need our strength I have a feeling that…."

"What? What feeling?" both Kurumu and Yukari questioned.

"That we are going to be in for a shit storm, and that it won't be easy so rest up. I'll keep watch."

"What about _you_, though, Mizore, don't you need any rest?"

"No actually, because I'm used to staying awake to spy on Tsukune," she winked and walked to the door to keep watch.

"Yukari, we need to put our differences aside whilst we are stuck here, got that?"

"Okay, Miss Titty Pie! Anyway, I'm going to sleep, I am super tired," and with that, Yukari closed her eyes in the hopes of falling asleep quickly.

"Good luck with that. I can't fall asleep – I'm worrying too much about Tsukune. I hope he will be okay. I don't know what I would do if I lost you," she wept.

Kurumu walked over to where Mizore was standing, looked straight into her eyes, started to tear up and then dropped to the floor sobbing her heart out from the worry for Tsukune. Mizore hugged her friend tight. "He will be fine, honestly. He has Moka with him; even though I don't like that fact, but let's be honest she is more suited to looking after him right now because of her strength. After all, she is an S-class."

"Yeah I know, but I just can't help it. No one can love him more than me."

Those words hurt Mizore inside but she didn't let it show. She was more concerned about her friend. "Come on, Kurumu, we need to get you rested. We will need our strength for the coming days."

"But I can't, I really can't! I don't want to sleep knowing that Tsukune is in danger out there! It's not right! I need to go looking for him!" Kurumu jumped up and tried to run but Mizore grabbed her arm.

"Look what good will it be if you get in trouble—or worse get killed! Then you won't be able to see him again, and imagine how guilty he would feel knowing that you got hurt or killed because you went looking for him. Just trust me on this – stay _here_."

"I suppose you're right… I just thought that I might be able to find them if I went out!" The blue-haired teen cried.

"Come on, I'll find you somewhere to rest, and then I'll bring Yukari to you as well – and we all know how much you care for her even though you argue with each other," chuckled Mizore.

"Okay, fine. I'll try and rest then." They both made their way to the computer room. As they got near it they saw a blinding light from inside; Kurumu stopped but Mizore ran to the window and just froze with a shocked look on her face.

"Hey, what's up? What can you see? I hope it's nothing bad." Kurumu then ran to the window and also froze but not from fear, from shock. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Mizore ran to get Yukari and wake her up.

"Yukari, wake up! You need to see this now!"

"Leave me alone, I need to sleep!"

"No, this is way more important!"

"_Fine_, but if it's nothing important you will have to answer to my magic." They both made their way to where Kurumu is standing. "What's up Kurumu?" asked Yukari. But all Kurumu could do was point to the window, still in shock. Yukari walked over and almost screamed with joy.

"Moka!" screamed the little witch and tackled her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Ummmm… hi, Yukari. I really don't know. The last thing I remember I was with Tsukune and Alan…"

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the wait im still struggling with some aspects of the story but im trying my hardest to write it I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I don't know if you will like it but hey I tried my best I never really thought it would be this difficult to write and let me know what you think about outer Moka being in the vistors centre anyway guys till chapter 6: danger journey take care of your selves **


	6. Chapter 6: Danger journey

_**T-rex and a Vampire**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Jurassic Park**

**WARNGING CONTAINS FOUL LANGUAGE **

**Chapter 6: Danger journey**

"Right, Tsukune, wake Alan up while I see if it's ok to make a move from here."

"Ok then, Moka, I'll do that. Oh, by the way…"

"What, Tsukune?"

However Moka didn't get a reply – all she got were a hug, and a tight one at that.

"Please come back safe. I need you," wept Tsukune.

"Of course I'm going to come back safe, you idiot. After all I am an S-class super monster," she chuckled.

"I know, but still you said for us to run from that T-rex so you must be worried as well."

"I'll tell you if you let go of me, I can't breathe properly."

"Oh sorry," he laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"The reason I said for us to run was the T-rex was overpowered with monster energy so I thought running away would be safer. I know I don't say it often but sometimes you need to."

"Yeah, Moka, I'll admit that did take me by surprise."

"Well you got to do it, I know. After all I run away from my little sister don't I?"

"Hm, true I suppose. I'll let you off this time, Moka."

"_You_, let _me_ off? Someone really wants to be taught their place… don't ya, Tsukune?"

"No please don't do it, Moka! I'm sorry!"

"You pair, I don't think this is the time for that. Look over there," Alan said with a worried tone in his voice and pointing in the direction he was looking. Both Moka and Tsukune faced to see where he was pointing and became shocked to see that the dinos were moving in closer to the visitors centre.

"Just fan-fucking-tastic," remarked Moka. "How on earth are we going to get over there now without being eaten or chased?"

"Ooooh, defeatist mood, Moka?" laughed Tsukune hoping Moka would know he was joking but he realised she didn't when her foot made contact with his face sending him flying out of the tree.

"You can go see if the coast is clear for making that comment," she growled at him crossing her arms and flaring her youkai energy.

Tsukune could feel the anger Moka had through that kick. The fact she was flaring her youkai was not helping but it made him happy inside for some reason, something which he couldn't understand. He opened his mouth to shout something but what came out took him, Moka and Alan by surprise.

* * *

><p>"Yukari...get...off...going...to...die," was all Moka could manage as Yukari was hugging her too tight, cutting off her airwaves.<p>

She then jumped off Moka. "I'm so sorry, Moka, I'm just so happy to see you!" she screamed with tears coming from her eyes because she was once again with someone she loved; now all she needed was Tsukune and the three of them would get jiggy with it.

_BOOM...BOOM_.

The ground began to shake with each boom and they weren't gentle shakes either – they were that violent that they were causing the lights and other loose fittings to shake around.

'That can't be good,' John thought to himself and went to find his guests and instructed them to get into the bunker for safety but Kurumu was having none of it.

"Look, I can get out there and find out what exactly is going on and come back to tell you. It's as easy as that," she smiled… but that smile was soon wiped off by a sharp, cold pain from the side of her face.

"You idiot, don't you remember what I said to you last night? You could get hurt or killed by those creatures, even if you can fly. Don't forget what goes up must come down and if you get tired whilst flying around you need to land to get some rest but something flying around will only get attention from down below and don't forget the T-rex's vision is based on movement and you heard what Mr Hammond said they clocked it at 32 miles per hour and I doubt you can fly that fast so stay here. Wait for Tsukune and the other two. Trust me, it's the best option," Mizore said with her usual monotone voice but with a hint of sadness knowing in her mind there was nothing she could do to help Tsukune get back safely.

'Tsukune, please come back safely. I know the other me is with you but I can't help but feel worried about you. I need you by my side smiling with me like this ordeal was never happening. I wish we never got separated from each other.' Moka sighed with her thoughts.

"What's up, Moka?" a surprisingly cheerful Yukari asked.

"I miss Tsukune, Yukari I…I…" But she couldn't finish as she started to cry uncontrollably collapsing onto the ground, Yukari following her but to comfort her holding back her own tears trying to be strong for Moka.

"He's going to be ok, Moka. He has inner Moka with him," she said in a calming voice but this apparently hit a nerve in Moka as her upset face was replaced with an annoyed one.

"_Her_. She's going to take this opportunity to get close to Tsukune and take him away from me, I just know it. She's far more superior to me." She had a slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Moka!" shouted Yukari "You know that is not true, Tsukune would never choose her over you; if anything he would choose both of you if he could. I can tell by the way he looks at both of you. He has fallen for you I know this because he doesn't look at me or the others in the same way so stop worrying and come on we need to make our way to the bunker with the rest of the group. By the way, have you seen Miss Nekonome?"

Her question was answered 2 seconds later with her running past screaming. Yukari turned to look where she was coming from to be face to face with a very hungry Raptor… things are about to get a lot worse.

**A/N hey everyone sorry for not updating for a while been struggling with this chapter but fear not as the next one will be shortly followed because now I can get into the action of the story yay and I'm sorry if it is a bit crap like I said I struggled anyway till chapter 7: we are screwed take care.**


	7. Q & A Answers

_**T-rex and a Vampire **_

**Q&A Answers**

"Good evening, everyone – Tsukune here. I am here to read out the answer as well as questions so please sit back an-ooff—" Tsukune never got to finish his sentence as he was hit in the stomach by a very pissed off Moka.

"You idiot you forgot to explain that everyone's favourite vampire Moka is present, both sides of me," Inner Moka announced. Tsukune was in so much pain all he could manage was a small cry in reply to Moka. "As Tsukune was about to say before my inside self RUDELY cut him off please sit back and relax as we answer your questions. If you are wondering where the others are, they're too busy rehearsing for the next chapter. See, we already did our rehearsals because we are that amazing!" smiled outer Moka.

The trio then sat down on the sofa behind them—Tsukune awkwardly manoeuvred himself onto it from the floor.

"Right … ok … first question—oh god this hurts, Moka. Did you have to hit me so hard? Seriously?" Tsukune managed by a miracle to ask.

"Well you didn't introduce us first did you? What happened to ladies first?!" Moka growled in his face.

"ANYWAY! Moving on before those two get into a one-sided fight first question is from Avion570 This question is to both Mokas. Have you ever thought of just admiting your feelings to Tsukne? And if not DO IT NOW!" She blushed at the end of the sentence.

"Wait, you guys have feelings for me? I just thought that you guys were hmpfh…" Unfortunately he couldn't continue due to outer Moka's hand over his mouth.

"Ok, the reason is we don't want to ruin our friendship with the girls. We have too strong a bond with them," they both explained in unison. "Actually, why should we care? After all they are below us," continued inner Moka as she crawled onto Tsukune lap. "Listen, Tsukune. I love you, ok? I have done for a long time; why do you think I keep you around?" She then leaned into steal a kiss from him and got oh so very close to taking her first kiss with him but ended up on the floor as outer Moka pushed her off.

"There is a time and place for all that, you know. Plus this is a rated T Fanfic not an M, so keep it clean unless our readers want some of that. Hey, peoples of the internet—let us know if you want it to change to a rated M with sexual themes," winked outer Moka.

"Hey don't decide anything without the writer knowing. How would you like it if you are writing a story, then being told by the characters what to write?"

"Well I ummmm…" stammered Moka

"See, you wouldn't like it so shush. But it's a good idea to let people decide this," Tsukune said "Onto the next question… it's not really one but it's humorous. It's from bearkid13ok hey inner Moka you can drink my blood."

"Thanks but no thanks. I am addicted to Tsukune's blood. If you were a Vampire you would understand. I hope that didn't sound too harsh."

"Oh wow, Inner Moka being ni…." Tsukune realised that he shouldn't carry on when inner Moka gave him a death glare and if looks could kill he would be dead over a million times right this second.

"At least you know your place, Tsukune, which evidently brings us onto the next question from Lordofvampires Story so far was great! Here's a question. Why does inner Moka say "Know your place" after she beats someone in a fight? Well thank you for the compliment to the story I'm sure that means a lot to the author and the reason I say "Know your place" is because monsters and humans alike need to know where they stand with a vampire like me. After all I am the most powerful apart from my mother so that's why I hope that answer your question."

"Huh I always thought that it's because of what you say in the English dub of the anime instead but guess I was wrong." Tsukune chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"You know what, Tsukune? You need to be taught again I think," but before he could answer inner Moka pounced on him, knocking them both to the floor and outer Moka grabbed the camera trying to keep what was happening out of the shot but noises could be heard still.

"No Moka that's my AHHHGHHHHHH!" Tsukune screamed.

"Trust me guys you don't want to see that. Anyway I'm going to now fill in for a while and clear up some things." Outer Moka smiled. "First things first people saying about grammatical errors it will differ to where you are because the author is from the United Kingdom, so it is different for him. Hope that clears things up—hold on a second, need a drink." Moka then walked over to the human vampire mess on the floor and bit into Tsukune's neck.

"Not you, too! Come on, Moka, you're going to suck me dry!"

Outer Moka then walked back to the camera.

"Ahhhh! That's better needed that," she giggled. "Next thing to clear up – for instance how Mr Grant knows about Youkai Academy its simple….. SPOILERS! Sorry guys but the author will tell you in good time on how he knows." She paused to take a deep breath. "Sorry about that, next thing someone said about how there are 3 raptors in Jurassic Park—we know that and so does the author but he never said there was less or more. Just that me and Yukari came face to face with a very hungry raptor. Hope that clears it up for you, ok next someone wants to know why I seem mean and snobbish while the other me is nicer. The author decided to give me a bit more of an attitude. Think about it; we are trying to survive and I'm worrying about Tsukune, but he is with a love rival. "Wouldn't you be upset that you can't be with the person you love?" she questioned.

"Also it means I get to spend more time with Tsukune because I don't really have that much time with him only when he needs me and if you notice how I was when the outer me gave up the rosary to save the barrier I was more happy and out there so to speak but when he went to get the rosary from my dad it made me really sad even so I still let him get it to choose who he wants out of both of us but I suspect it's like how Yukari said he would make it so we both mixed into one personality and if I'm honest I would be glad to do that if it meant we could both be happy and with Tsukune …. Wow that was a lot of speaking for me now I need another drink" Blushed inner Moka due to lack of breath then proceeded to jump back onto Tsukune and carry on whatever she was doing

"well that's it from us and everyone here at T-rex and a vampire I'm sorry the rest of the cast couldn't be here with us but like I said rehearsals so I hope we can expect your company in the next chapter guys see you all later now it's time for me to join in the fun" outer Moka smiled evilly walking over to Tsukune and inner Moka.

"Is this mix of heaven and hell ever going to end AHHHHHGHGG that hurt really bad whoever that was don't do it again please" Tsukune screamed

**A/N thank you all for taking the time to read this and put up with my writers block I'm sorry and I'm struggling and I'm going ask if anyone has any suggestions I'll gladly take them on board just as a filler chapter if needs be because I know what I want to write but don't want to rush it anyway enough of my rambling I'll see you all later byeeee.**


	8. Chapter 7: We are screwed

_**T-rex and a Vampire**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Jurassic Park.**

**WARNGING CONTAINS FOUL LANGUAGE **

**Chapter 7: We are screwed. **

"Hi there, Mr Dinosaur. Don't you look hungry today?" Yukari whimpered. She looked around to see where Ms Nekonome had run off to, but Moka picked her up and ran before she had chance to see.

"Yukari, stay calm; we need to get away from that velociraptor. We also need to know where the other two are hid-" Before she could finish, the pair heard some screaming. "Well I guess that answers my question" Moka took off in the directions of the screams, carrying Yukari on her back trying her best to out run the velociraptor.

"Moka, it's no use! It's going to catch up with us at this rate!"

"It's not going to, trust me. We are almost there… I think." As they neared their destination Moka slammed a door shut hoping to slow the dinosaur down. It worked for a second but that was all they needed to put some distance between them.

"WHAT?! How dare you say that to me! Only I am allowed to say that catch phrase!" roared inner Moka in reaction to what Tsukune had shouted.

"I'm guessing this is the part where I run?" Tsukune nervously questioned with a look of fear.

"Damn fucking straight! You should hope I _don't _catch you; it will hurt if I do! Now you have two seconds to get out of here because that's how long it will take me to get down from here!"

Deciding to take Moka's advice, Tsukune legged it outta there as fast as his legs could carry him. Unfortunately it was not fast enough as Moka was catching up with him. 'Crap I'm dead she's going to catch me.' Tsukune looked back to see that Moka was even closer and had her arm extended. He turned back to see where he was going and just in time – he managed to leap over a rock, then shortly heard a loud thump behind him. He then turned to look behind—and to his surprise his pursuer had vanished.

'_Now_ I should be terrified. Losing sight of Moka is bad.'

He looked around trying to find her but he couldn't until he heard a groan from the floor and looked down to see Moka face first in the dirt.

"Moka! Are you ok?" Tsukune rushed over to her and went to pick her up but had his hand slapped away by her instead.

"I don't need your help! I'm perfectly ok, but guess what, Tsukune?"

"Uhhh… yes Moka?"

"Caught you!" Before Tsukune could reply, Moka had sunk her fangs into his neck getting her daily fill.

"OW! Moka, you need to stop, seriously," Tsukune gasped, trying to shake Moka off him. He failed. "Moka, stop!" This shocked Moka enough to make her release her fangs from his neck.

"What's got you so upset?" She got no reply–all she got was a terrified looking Tsukune pointing behind her. Her eyes followed to where he was looking and saw two raptors standing there. "Great, more trouble to deal with. Tsukune, stay behind me."

"I won't be going anywhere; I am way too tired to move now. After that it might take days for me to recover!" Tsukune nervously chuckled "But do what you do best, Moka, and teach them their place!"

"That's twice now! I am so going to hurt you more after this!" Moka shot off into the direction of the two raptors and went to kick the first one in the face but to her surprise it ducked its head down out of the way, but its buddy caught the kick instead, sending it flying into a nearby tree. 'Looks like this one is going to be tough but bring it on! I'll protect Tsukune no matter what.' She went in for another attack and this one connected with its target. "Not fast enough that tim-"Moka was shocked to see the raptor getting back up with ease.

"No way! That thing should have been knocked out! Just how strong is it?" questioned Tsukune who was now in a tree after having to move out of the way of a flying raptor. "And try not to aim them at me!"

"Stop moaning, it's annoying!" Moka decided to aim for the raptors body instead of its head in an attempt to wind it but again ended up missing and nearly falling over again due to loss of balance. "Stay fucking still, you little _shit_!" she roared.

'Wow, I did not know Moka swore this much. Then again, she hasn't been out of her rosary this long so I never had time to find out,' thought Tsukune as he sweat dropped. "Moka, look out behind you!"

Moka turned to see the second raptor now on its legs running towards her screeching. Moka stood still waiting for it to come closer, working something out in her head but was fast running out of time due to the other raptor now running at her.

"You think that will work against me!? Don't make me laugh low level monsters!" Moka leapt up into the air. The one raptor followed her but was not good enough as it started to fall and collided with its friend wiping them both out.

"Nice one, Moka! Do you think I can come down from here now?" Tsukune asked.

"Not yet, Tsukune, they are not done just yet." Moka was right; the stronger of the two managed to scramble back to its feet, while showing signs of pain by keeping one leg in the air. "I see, still got some fight left in you? I must say you're a strong one," she growled. "BUT NOT STRONGER THAN ME!" Moka ran towards the injured raptor to deal the final blow. She brought up her right leg, smashing it down on the raptor's head.

"Know your place!"

**A/N So sorry for not updating often enough people I just lost all my creativeness *sad face* but im back now! And I will be bringing out a new story using the one and only Miku Hatsune so do look forward to that soon anyway take and hope to see you in Chapter 8: Now that must hurt!**


	9. Chapter 8: Now that must hurt!

_**T-rex and a Vampire**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Jurassic Park.**

**Chapter 8: Now that must hurt! **

The last thing that raptor heard was Moka. "Know your place!" Then its world went black from the kick to the head.

"Yeah, Moka! You go!" cried Tsukune jumping from out of his haven. "I can't believe how strong that last raptor was!"

Moka just folded her arms and looked away from him. "Nothing for a S-class monster like me," she coldly remarked and walked over to one of the fallen raptors. "For some reason, just like the rex, these have monster energy in them; I need to find out why." She bent down to her knees staring at the raptors face. "Then I might find the reason why I have split from the fake me."

"She's not fake!" shouted an angry Tsukune "She is just as real as you or me!" He walked closer to Moka. "You know that just as much as I do." He glared at her back not moving away.

"Be careful what you say to me, otherwise you might end up like these. Still, I respect your courage for defending her." She got up and faced him with a crooked grin, showing a fang. "I still owe you for earlier. I won't take my fill from you now, though, as we are going to need strength."

The pair heard footsteps running in their direction.

"Are you guys all right? I heard a lot of noise coming from here and thought I would see what it was," Alan explained as he neared them noticing the raptors. "Moka, Tsukune, what… uh, happened here?"

"Moka, that's what happened." Tsukune shrugged.

"They made the mistake of attacking us and not staying down with the first attacks that I dealt them."

"Get in here quick Moka!" Kurumu pleaded with her friend.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" She made it through and Kurumu slammed the door shut and hit the security lock just in time so the raptor got to know the door. "That… was close," panted the vampire, releasing Yukari from her grasp.

"Moka, you did a good job there," Kurumu said as she hugged her companion smiling.

The trio heard the raptor banging at the door making them jump out of their skin and scream.

"L-let's get out of here before that thing gets through that door!" panicked Kurumu "Everyone else is just down here in the main room!" She released the other two from her grasp and walked off motioning for them to follow her.

Moka turned to Yukari smiling. "Hey, Yukari, do you think the other me and Tsukune will be okay?"

The witch shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, Moka, I have no idea _and_ don't forget Mr Grant!"

"I won't." She chuckled. 'Please be okay Tsukune! I need to see you again and I just wish everything would go back to normal, none of this running away from dinos…' Moka then collapsed onto the floor in tears.

"Moka!" shouted both Yukari and Kurumu rushing over to her side.

"What's wrong?" Yukari asked out of worry for her fallen friend. "Hey come on, seriously, Moka what's gotten into you?"

But she got no reply as Moka still carried on crying, not moving from her spot no matter how hard Yukari and Kurumu tried to move her. The stress of everything was getting to her and she could not take it anymore, all Moka wanted was Tsukune nobody else, her first friend, her first and only love. The only person she wanted by her side for the rest of her life, no matter what!

"I won't see him again, will I? He won't choose me over her! I'm nothing but a fake person," she remarked, void of all emotion in her voice not even a tiny bit of anger. This earned her a slap across the face—not from Yukari or Kurumu, but Mizore who had just arrived after hearing Moka cry.

"Pull it together, _you_ are not a fake person, you are just as real as us, so stop crying and get into that room, otherwise you will be in trouble," Mizore said in her usual manner but with anger across her face.

Moka did nothing but stare at her friend with empty eyes; she then got up and walked off in the direction of the main room, no longer crying and just walking.

"Moka, wait up!" cried Yukari chasing her down.

Moka just carried on walking repeating, a thought in her head. 'Please be okay Tsukune.'

**A/N I know it has been quite a while since I last updated, I am also quite aware this chapter sucks major ass but it is the best I could do**

**I don't know if I should carry this story on as I have just lost all creativity with it, but I'm not going to ask you to R/R for me to carry on because I hate it when people do that.**

**Anyway if I do decide to carry it on then look forward to chapter 9: Raptors revenge! **


End file.
